Deadly Salvation
by padme789
Summary: At the mercy of The Law and given a choice. Emma Swan finds Regina, a woman from her past, and with her help she will realize they still have a fighting chance. How do Emma and Regina know each other? Henry is the narrator. This is an AU!OUAT Western fic takes place in 1909-1914. This is a SwanQueen fic with Red Beauty. New Chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters OUAT and situations from the video game Red Dead Redemption. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

 _A/N: Okay so this story is a remake of a Faberry story I started to write under the name Silent Escape (It was never completed for several reasons, but if this story gains traction I will do my best to finish it) I hope y'all enjoy._

 _For the most part anything that's spoken grammatically incorrect is on purpose because this AU takes place during the end of the Old West, when 'all them book smarts' were not necessary to get by day to day. Though Regina will be grammatically correct, because that is who she is, and I do not want to break that part of her character. (I would like to inform everyone I'm dyslexic and might not notice an error. However, if told or I notice I'll fix it as quickly as I can.)_

 _This story is inspired by the video game Red Dead Redemption, and will be narrated by Henry at certain points. **This first chapter is more of setup for the story.**_ _ **There's a SwanQueen twist that will take place in the next few chapters. This will cause parts to be taken out of order or portions at the end be nonexistent (if you have played the game and finished you will notice what I am talking about).**_

 _READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!_

 **Title: Deadly Salvation**

 **Rating: M – language, heavy violence, strong sexual themes, alcohol, character death**

 **Pairings (in no order): SwanQueen, Red Beauty, Snowing, others**

 **Friendships: Swanfire, Regina/Neal**

 **Summary: Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy, finally at the mercy of The Law, are given a choice. Either Neal does as the newly formed FBI tells him, and his family lives or, he rotes locked away for all eternity knowing he was the one who ultimately killed his "wife" and son. It won't be until he and Emma find Regina Mills, a woman from down south, who comes to their family's aid, that they realize they may still have a fighting chance.**

 **Chapter 1: New Friends, Old Problems**

 _The first thing you need to understand is pretty-damn simple. I don't come from you're A-Typical like family. Here's why, I know how to read and write. Yeah, yeah I know, I know what of it? The catch is I'm just a boy, nine-year-old boy to be exact. Second, my Daddy, he didn't marry my Mama because he loved her. Well, that would be a lie, he does love her. He loves her whole hell of a lot. He married Mama because it was the only way to protect her from 'The Old Gang" when I was born. You see, my parents they don't come from the right side of the law, and it's that wrong side of the law that caught my Daddy and Mama up in one hell of a mess. Cept it brought someone back into Mama's life that she thought was gone forever._

 _Mama and I had just been shipped back to the house seeing as Daddy was way down south doin' whatever it was he was sent off to be doin' when Daddy and this woman come riding up over the hill top. The hill top! Both look like they had been chase'n after wild hog and had wild hog chase'n after them. I'd be lie'n if I said I didn't scream, and that scream didn't have Mama running out to see what had happened to me. What I saw at that point it blew my mind. It was like she had seen a ghost, but none of that's important, not now anyway. Daddy leapt from his horse hugged Mama tight and kissed me on the forehead. Before running into the house. That broke her from her trance. She ran in the house after him yellin' as the sound of drawers, doors, and pots and pans echoed everywhere. It was like he had never been away. I watched the woman who sat atop what I think was an appaloosa horse. They got those real pretty-spotted backsides. Well, I'm about to turn back into the house to see if I can help. When out pops Daddy he has hold of Mama's arm, and he is yanking her across the deck when he tosses me the smaller bag of the two he was holdin'. She just keeps yellin' at him like there is no tomorrow then she makes eye contact with that lady again. Daddy hoists Mama up onto his horse and motions for me to do the same on the lady's horse. I do._

 _And that's where we are now. We are at this real pretty ranch house, its white washed, and everything! Mama and me we are on the porch in rock'n chairs with Daddy, and his woman friend. Another lady with curly long brown hair pulled back in a tight pony, sets down a tray with iced tea._

 _That's when Daddy starts to tell us his story of how the lady sittin' here with us, Regina Mills, and the lady with the pulled back curly brown hair, Belle French, saved his life._

 **NEAL CASSIDY WAS GIVEN 'ONE LAST TIME'** to see his small family before he was ushered off by two men in bowler hats towards the fairy. The shorter of the two wore small thick bottle framed glasses. The taller man called him Sidney as he walked beside him at a strut and chest puffed out. Neal knew better though, he knew it was the taller one, the one with short cropped hair, and the constipated squint that called the shots. It was the taller of the two, the one called Keith, who cuffed him from behind and kicked the back of his knee which caused Neal to groan. He watched his wife and son wince.

"I'll be back I promise! Don't you worry I'll be back in no time! No time!" Keith moved him along, this time with a hard shove to the right shoulder. "You take care of your Mother, Henry, you hear me! I don't want to be coming back home, and find your Mama all sick with the consumption. You got that," he yelled across the harbor as he watched the young boy with mocha colored hair nod into his mother's chest. "I love you, boy!"

The older woman, blonde hair pulled back in a loose bun engulfed the young boy in her arms, cocooning his body, with the cotton-wool shawl Neal bought her for her birthday. "I love you!" Emotion never broke the twenty-seven-year-old woman's face.

"I love you, too Emma," Neal yelled back with the same valor. Keith shoved him once more into the fairy. Unable to see his family Neal hung his head low; he gave them a silent promise. He would see his family again, before he died, he promised them that.

Pulled from his thoughts he watched the two agents chuckle. "You think you're so smart. Well I'll get yer little errands done, and I'll see my family again. You can count on that! Sir, yes you can!"

"I'll hold you to it then," laughed Keith. He checked his pocket watch. "Okay, Cassidy we have fifteen minutes to the rail station. From there you will be traveling down to Armadillo. In Armadillo, there will be a man that goes by the name a Jake waiting for you, and he will most likely be in the saloon. From that point he will be taking you to the Fort where your former gang-mate Peter Pan and the rest of the Pan gang are held up. You are to capture him alive or dead whichever comes first. Then our Armadillo contacts will pick him up, and bring him back to us." Keith took hold of Neal's cuffed arm swung him around. So, they met one another face to face. "Is that understood?"

"Loud 'n clear: catch Peter, wait for yer bitches to pick him up, and then go onto Hook, an' finally Gold. I heard yah before," answered back Neal his face contorting with rage as Sidney played with the handcuffs trying to release him. "Is this yer first time on the job? Take'n these off would be a synch if they were in front of me, I'd have'um off in no time!" Neal winced in pain as Sidney pulled at the cuffs. "You some sort of desk jockey? Quit it you—" He was cut short as Keith pushed Sidney aside snatched the keys and unlocked the cuffs.

Neal rubbed at his wrists as the two men ushered him off the fairy, along the road, and towards the rail station. "Do you we hug goodbye?" Sidney stepped forward to do just that. Neal roared with laughter as he stepped atop the cabooses' back entrance. He turned to see Keith fling the small man back two feet, his laugher only escalating form then on.

"Remember Cassidy you're looking for a man named Jake, Jake," Keith yelled.

 **NEAL GRUNTED AND TOOK AN EMPTY SEAT.** He had not pictured his first train ride like this. No, he had pictured his first proper train ride to be with his wife and son on the way down south to Armadillo so that Henry could see where her mother had been raise. No, Neal was on his way to kill a man, a man he once considered a friend, so that he could kill another two men in hopes that he would be given his family back. He leant back, tipped his hat over his face, and fell asleep.

…

The train halted, and the car to lurch forward then back. Rousing Neal from his sleep. It was time, time to have this over and done. The quicker this happened, then the quicker he could move on to the next step. He resituated his hat, rose from his seat, and allowed the women from behind to exit before him.

"Such good manners," spoke out one of the women.

"Indeed, Indeed, it is so hard to find a ruffian like him, who understands where to place a lady in this the world," agreed the other.

Neal snickered, if they only knew.

Finally, out of the car. He stretched his legs and cricked his neck. With narrowed eyes, he walked the deck of the station out to the old dirt road. His hat was useless in a place like this, that was certain. "Okay, Jake, where are you." He looked to his left then to his right. A general store, a gunsmith, and even a doctor, but no saloon Neal blinked right in front of him barely ten feet away stood a large two story hotel. "At least these people are resourceful." He stepped forward, beads of sweat trickled down his neck after mere seconds of sun exposure, and pushed open one of the door flaps.

The crooning of a high-pitch piano sounded while a tone death woman sang atop the stage. "Can I help you with anything sweetheart?" whispered the voice of a tall smiling red lipped woman in a tight-fitted black, red, and white bodice dress her breasts spilling out over the top. "Can I help you with anything," she repeated in her sultry voice. Her well-groomed hand trailing its way along his vest to his trousers.

Neal took hold of her hand, he tossed it softly away. "Um…" Neal paused not knowing what to call her. "I'm looking for a man named Jake."

"Ruby," she offered in reward for his unusual and kind refusal to her advances. "He's over there." She pointed in the direction of graying-bearded man covered by two prostitutes.

Neal nodded his thanks to have Ruby only shake her head in disbelief. "Jake?"

"Wha'," gargled the man.

"Your name Jake?"

"Yeah, what's it to yah!" hiccupped the man.

He placed his gloved thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose. Neal shook his head. He was dead, defiantly dead, with this man as his guide.

"'M here from Blackwater?"

"Cassidy, Neal Cassidy? That's what they call you right?"

"Sometimes."

The old man grinned beside himself, convinced he was the one to have made the connection first. "Well 'm the man your friends from Blackwater hired to help you out with that Pan Gang." He smiled a toothless smile.

"They aren't my friends, but yeah—"

"We had better get a move on I have two horses tied up front for us. Come on!"

Neal followed the man through the push doors, obvious to the curious look that passed Ruby's face. He took hold of the horse's reins, grabbed hold of the saddle and lifted himself onto its back. "Come on now," Neal spoke out to the horse.

"Alrighty Mr. Cassidy, lets get." Neal followed Jake along a dust trail. "So it's Fort Mercer you want to visit?"

"That's right."

"I ain't taken nobody up that way in a long time. Strange place for a good fella' to want to visit, if you don't mind me sayin'"

"Who said I was a good fella'?"

"People around these parts say the fort was built during the Mexican War." Neal cantered his horse up closer to Jake. "All sorts of soldiers around this place back then."

"Why'd they leave?" Neal looked to the left pulling his horse ever so slightly over to the side. The gang of cyotes was none the wiser and went back to their deer. Once again turning his attention back in the direction of Jake, Neal applied pressure to his horse "He—ha" they galloped together and back to a steady pace with Jake.

"Oh I don't wells know. Maybe they went up North to go fight all those Indians. 'R maybe they decided to go west. You know how things is around here." Jake smacked at his lips then pushed some loose grey hairs from his face as the two continued to ride along the dirt trail. "So what has you going all the way up to the Fort?"

"I'm just stoppin' by to visit a friend."

"A friend you say," asked Jake both he and Neal made eye contact before turning their attention back on the road ahead. He let out a throaty high pitched laugh. "Well, ain't none my business how you folks handle yourselves out here."

"Well, to be fair, we ain't been friends for a long time," answered Neal that as far as he was willing to go.

The ride continued in quiet, until once again Jake broke the breeze with his own verity of small talk. "You planning on staying in Armadillo any time? Because let me tell you, these are some the finest ladies you'll ever find around these parts."

"Not this time I'm afraid," answered Neal. "I would like to come back here with my wife and son one of these days. My wife's from around these parts. I think, well at least she yaps about this place a good deal of the time."

Jake's laugh began to echo throughout the dessert once again.

"Y'know I do have a question for yah if you don't mind."

"Shoot Mr. Cassidy, it will help keep the ride from gettin' quiet that's for sure."

"How'd you get this job?"

"Yeah, so it was the Marshals who hired me. David Nolan and Graham Humbert, you know 'em?"

"I think I heard their names before."

"Says they got a telegram from those friends of yours up in Blackwater big bugs askin' for a guide, and here I am."

Neal growled, "I told you, they ain't my god damn friends!"

Jake held out his hands before quickly placing back atop the knob of the saddle. "Only answerin' the question Mr. Cassidy. Only answerin' your question." The horses continued to carry Jake and Neal along the dust trail, the sun beating down causing sweat to appear in places Neal had forgot existed. "Almost there Mr. Cassidy, the Fort is just over this hill!"

They rode the rest of the distance; the weight of what Neal was sent here to do finally took hold. He followed Jake in silence, slowed his horse to a stop when needed, and like Jake looked out into the distance at the old dilapidated Fort.

"Listen, mister," Jake motioned for Neal to come closer. He waved him in with his hand. Both men leaning to the side of their horses he began to whisper. "This here's what's left of Fort Mercer. Some gang rode in and took the place over."

"So I heard."

Jake shook his head unable to contain, his worry for Neal's sanity. No one ever came this way, not with the Pan Gang hauled up there. "This is where we part ways friend. You have yourself a good time." He motioned his horse gave his high-pitched cackle and road off back in the direction they came.

Neal sat in silence atop the horse, it was time. Better to deal with it now, then wait and have Peter realize he was here. He dismounted his horse some distance away from the Fort's entrance. He took a breath and continued to trek along the desert floor to his 'old friend'.

…

Neal stopped in front of a towering wooden gate. He took a breath. "Peter! Peter, I've come for yah!"

Nothing, nothing, but the crickets signaling the sun was soon to set. "Peter Pan' I have come for you, you come out here right now!"

"Go away now, Neal. Don't make me kill you." A pencil thin baby-faced male. around the same age as Neal, yelled. He appeared through the opened stucco window above the Fort's wood gate. He had his rifle at the ready pointed in the direction of Neal's head.

"Nobody needs to kill anyone, Peter."

"You must think I was born yesterday. You always did think I was an idiot."

Neal stood tall, eyes locked with Peter. "That ain't fair Peter and you know it! You were my brother. I've come to try to save you."

Out from behind the Fort's front pillars, appeared two of Peter's men. Each wielded the same rifle as Peter. "Do it look like I need savin', Neal?"

"Peter please, they want to kill us all, I can help you," pleaded Neal.

"Well, you never tried any of that saving before. You only seem to save yourself, that whore, and that dumbass kid of yours."

Neal glowered, though he knew it pointless. "You leave them out of this they done nothing to you," he yelled at the top of his lungs. "I implore you, think about this."

Peter burst into laugher. "Y—you implore me? You implore me?" He ended his laugh with a standoffish growl. "You were always one for fancy words!" He released one hand from the rifle keeping it trained on Neal's head. With his free hand, he lifted it into the air. "Well, things are different now, Neal!" He took hold of the rifle once again and screamed. "Now I'm in charge! No more Gold, and no more you!" He looked from one of his men to the other. "Implores, I implores you to go back—go back and tell them. Tell them to send someone just a little bit more impressive, next time!" He grinned wild and stepped back.

"Well…"It was too quick. Neal pulled for his weapon, but then the two Pan men who accompanied Peter to open fire from the fort's roof tops. Neal groaned out in pain as the bullets entered his body. He fell back into the dust.

Peter laughed hysterically. "Poor, Neal," he uttered before disappearing into the confines of the Fort once again.

 **NEAL LYE BLOODSTAINED AND MOTIONLESS** across the desert ground; at least it took two men and three rounds to render his body helpless. The red liquid continued to pour from his body creating a trail, no doubt to attract those damned coyotes about a mile back, and he would be damned if he let those animals be the ones to finish him off. His right hand trimmed across the ground taking hold of his fallen artillery. One bullet would be enough. Barely a week and he failed. Neal Cassidy promised his wife and son he would return, and they would be whole once more, only to have failed. His vision splotched then began to blur the as sun had begun to shadow.

"This way Belle hurry up!" spoke out the voice of a woman. "Help me lift his body. I can barely hold on to his legs." The two women who shadowed over the sun lifted Neal Cassidy's body into a small wagon. "We will need Ruby to tell us if he is the right one—" All went black; Neal Cassidy was out like a light.

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1. Please let me know what you think. How soon should Emma and Regina reunite? Will Neal become jealous of their past and newly blossoming relationship? Stay tuned for more!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I've been recovering from an inner ear infection, and almost fainted while at the grocery store on Sunday. So, sorry for the delayed post._

 _Here is Chapter 2, I'm trying to move this along at a nice pace, so that I can focus on Emma and Regina's rekindling of their relationship i.e some nice SwanQueen romance for later chapters. There will be a tiny bit of Emma and Regina romance in this chapter, but not very much not yet anyway. I picture this Regina having more of her personality before she becomes the Evil Queen. However, that's not to say she won't show the Evil Queen's personality._

 _This chapter got away from me, I really enjoy writing the narrative dialogue. I'm also trying to figure the best way to transition for Henry's Narration b/c let's face it, it would be very—very wrong weird if the narration makes it seem like Henry's watch Emma and Regina's private interactions._

 _READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!_

 **Chapter 2: Women and Cattle**

 _Daddy is well, Daddy, he continued to twist his tale every which way he could. He's always like that, embellishin' the story. Says he loves 'the 'eye poppin' people give yah when you say there were 'ten guns pointed straight at my skull over the truth of there really only being one or two. Where is the fun in that?' Anyway, he tells Mama and me while Miss Regina is sittin' right beside about how he woke up in a small one room. I've seen it it's nice for a one room. Nothing like our house back at Great Plains because of that Belle's Daddy is letting me stay in Belle's sister's old room!_

 _He says he woke up to this 'shadowy figure nagging on him about how he needed to get to work,' and that he had had enough rest and relaxation. Miss Regina kicked him in the shin after he said that. Which of course got Mama laughing she always laughs at Daddy's expense. It's what they do. Well, at least she laughed until Miss Belle let loose that it had cost her family's ranch fifteen dollars in doctor bills. Mama punched him right in the side of the head and went to say 'he—we will do whatever it takes to pay you back, I promise. I can't believe you Neal! Fifteen dollars, what did you do just walk up to Peter and tell him to shoot yah?' She was about to go off on Daddy even more when Miss Regina put her hand on Mama's forearm and shook her head. You see, he had already paid off the money by helping patrol the ranch and protect it from 'an on slot of unruly but cute creatures' as Miss Belle had put it. That got Daddy started talkin' about big fanged monstrous creatures with red eyes and blood teeth. Miss Regina with a kick and Mama with another punch attacked Daddy again because his 'colorful descriptions are scaring a girl named Grace, she's real pretty…, her Pa works for Mr. French.' Turns out he just helped trap a few rabbits in the crops and shot down some coyotes that were 'murdering all the poor chickens.'_

 _Mama continued to listen to Daddy. She is real good about that, listening to everything he has to say picking out 'the story from the sugar' as she calls it. She listened to Daddy, but kept her eyes on Miss Regina. She looked at Miss Regina the way she would look at some of the ladies 'The Old Gang' would bring around when the three of us still lived together with'em. Only with Miss Regina it was more. It was like the kinda look she would give Daddy when he would bring me and her flower he saw growing in a crack on the street when we lived in West Elizabeth. You know like a 'true love' sorta look. This time though, Miss Regina, she gave the Grahame look back to Mama. The other ladies they would look at Mama like a man looks at a woman when he just wants to have her, like she was his property. That's the look Daddy got put in jail for after killing a man that looked at Mama, it was for three whole days._

 _Washed up now, I smell like sandal wood, I'm looking out the big window over The French Ranch. I wonder if one day we can have a general store with our farm. Mama told me good night said she would come and stay with me, but I told her no. I'm no baby, I'm nine. So, she went to Daddy and now her's one room to go wash up. Daddy is off doin' a night patrol with someone he called Beast. He says he's a big burly fellow with crazy eyes who smokes a whole lot and likes to eat chocolate. I knew he was given' me sugar, but for some reason this time Miss Regina didn't kick him in the shin. She laughed so hard she had to bend over to catch her breath._

 _I look down at the one room Mama and I catch eyes she gives me a wave she's happy I know it, but she is puttin' on the heavy. We aren't out of the clear yet. Once those 'officers of the law' realize Daddy and Miss Regina kidnapped us back. They will come lookin' and it could put a lot of people in danger. Daddy says only if they check on us right away, and that has Mama worried she said 'the patrol watch was setup there to last a long while, but if they don't telegram back or give some sort of response in the next few days or weeks. They will know what he did.' Mr. French Belle's Pa was with us when that was bein' talked about. He told Daddy and Mama not to worry till it was time to worry. That's if Daddy kept to the deal and caught Peter Pan then they would have no reason to check up on the two of us at least for a while._

 _So, Daddy and Mama decided we could take it easy for the night and even tomorrow, but if they catch wind that 'the government' is coming our way it was time for the three of us to move on. I had never seen such a pretty lady look so mad. Miss Regina was furious after hearin' Mama decide that without the okay from anyone else. It's like she was glidn' across the floor as she made her way to Mama. The rest of the evening they had a hushed argument in the corner. I could only make out words like 'not again', 'twelve years', and Miss Regina said 'I'll just follow you this time. We aren't fifteen anymore.' They stopped talking after that._

 _Mama gives me one last wave and blew me a kiss. It looks like she's going to wash up. I waved back this time. I bend over the night table to switch off the light. That is when I see her, Miss Regina, walks careful in the direction of the one room she looks around to see if anyone saw. She didn't look up to the French's house, she doesn't know I saw her sneak into see my Mama. I shut off the light and climb into bed._

 **EMMA CASSIDY DIPPED THE SMALL LINEN CLOTH** into the tin basin filled with water, and began a scrub against her skin removing the sand-dust from her last two days of travel. Her eyes shut as she moistened skin along her neck and face she heard the shuffle of a pair of boots. Emma rolled the cloth to the tip of her nose revealing the one room home's intruder.

The women stared at one another neither moved. Both feared the last two days and night were only a dream. That each would wake in separate beds only to fall asleep once more blissfully dreaming of the other in their own perfect world. "I still—I cannot—you are here. You are really here," cited the brunette. Her right hand took hold of the blonde woman's cheek. They reveled in the feel, touch of one another's skin. She took hold of the linen cloth and began to wash away the sand-dust from the flawless features of her childhood love's face.

Emma allowed Regina to pull her close. She granted the woman physical access to her body gasping at her best friend's ghost touch as it traced the inch-long hooked scar from her bottom right lid to the tip of her perfect cheekbone. This was new Regina noted. "Neal had nothing to do with it," Emma stated her eyes flutter closed and released another, barely there, moan. "He killed the man who did it."

Regina noted to thank Neal later. "H—how, how did it…"

The blonde pulled the brunette into a kiss, a kiss that deepened from their lack of touch. "Not now Regina, please, not now." All Regina could do was nod unable to process the concept of word or thought. Not after a kiss like that. "I need you to tell me what really happened. Regina please, I need you to tell me the truth."

The women stood in silence. Regina had never promised to keep any of what had happened from Emma, and even so she would tell her anyway. Emma could have Regina singing all four verses of the Star-Spangled Banner with just a snap of her fingers. "All right, but I want you to promise me—promise me that you will not be angry with him. He could not take it, and when I realized it was you. That you were his wife, I helped him in every way that I could if it meant having you back."

Emma nodded; she took the cloth from Regina's hand and tossed it to the side of the tin basin.

"Okay, I will start at where he stopped telling the truth." They both sat atop the small twin bed.

 **BELLE WAVED A GLOVED HAND IN THE DIRECTION OF NEAL.** He tipped his hat with a nod, and gave a short wave with three fingers back. He continued to walk in the direction of the large French Ranch house. She turned her attention back to the large metal jugs, and began pulling once more inch by inch until her back hit the wooden top panel of the coach wagon's seat.

Neal shook his head in astonishment Belle accomplished more work, she and Regina combined, than any of his so called 'friends' or other men had known in his past ever did in their lifetimes, himself included. He paused as he realized what Belle had been struggling. With a mental kick to the rear Neal stood still before turning back to help the pioneer woman.

"Ah, Mr. Cassidy, how are you" Regina spoke. Torn between the two women he stood frozen in place. Regina strolled towards his direction. She looped secured a six slot Cattle Revolver with a pristine polish holstered to her right-side. Regina gave a wide smile.

"Good, Miss Mills, real good, how about yerself?"

"I am well," there was a sudden pause in the long-winded speech Neal had grown accustom too. "Would you mind riding into town with us? Belle needs to sale off that milk and acquire more supplies." She shuffled her way down the small hill to the road to the wagon he had just past. Belle, however, was now checking the reins of the two horses. "We could use the company. Right, Belle?" Belle met her question with an agreeable nod.

"It would be my pleasure." Neal's grin stretched from ear to ear. Regina rolled her eyes and Belle giggled.

With one last tug to the painted horses bridal Belle clapped her hands together. "Why don't you take the head, Mr. Cassidy?" She turned her attention to the wagon bed. "That way someone can keep a better eye on this milk. Last time Aimus drove in with me, we lost more than we could sale." Smiled only to add, "the cunt," under her breath.

Regina let loose the smallest hint of a smile, with a shake of the head. She was ignored, Belle clambered into the back she sat atop a stiff bag of chicken feed.

Neal, now in the head of the wagon, flicked the reins. He began to laugh. "I thought my wife had a mouth on her speakin' all that 'inappropriate un-lady-like trash' like they say. Seeing as how, you are both dignified and proper ladies of leisure." He was privileged to two very feminine laughs.

"Well that Mr. Cassidy you can give credit to Belle's Father." Regina fixated on Neal for a moment. It was like he had never been shot or left for dead. "Look at you. You must be feeling better. Considering where we found you, you were food for the buzzards and Coyotes."

Eyes focused with the road he clicked the reins once more. "I have you to thank for that, both of you."

"So tell me, have you needlessly risked your life since our heart to heart discussion those few days back," asked Regina. "Belle said she saw you at the watch post making a round with the Beast the other night."

Neal turned to Regina then gave Belle a backwards glance confusion crossing his face. "Oh—you mean that dog. If you can call him a dog, he's huge."

"He is a purebred, thank you," chimed in Belle.

"No, Miss Mills I have not risked my life since our last discussion," responded Neal.

"Well that is a relief. There might be hope for you yet," laughed Regina.

"I wouldn't bet on it," grunted Neal. The wagon hit a rock sending its three passengers an inch above their seats. "Sorry 'bout that used to being the only rider, or not having such delicate cargo in the back." He gave Belle a quick smile.

She smiled in return with a roll of her eyes. "There is always hope, Mr. Cassidy. You can't be a rancher out here in the country like this without an attitude like that," answered Belle.

"An admirable attitude, Miss French," answered Neal.

Belle shrugged her hand gripped tight to one of the lighter metal milk jugs. "There are only two ways to keep sane out here a positive attitude and, well…," Belle trialed off her mind trailing her thoughts and placing them elsewhere.

"You will have to forgive Belle. She tends to do that a great deal. She is a daydreamer that one," stated Regina.

"So I noticed. Hope hasn't really come into too play for me, ever. It's not really somethin' I think about."

"That is a peculiar outlook. I can honestly say, Mr. Cassidy, I do not understand you one bit."

Neal shrugged. The reins whipped out the horses jolted forward giving the wagon a jump. "Woo, wooo, sorry 'bout that Miss Mills, Miss French." He pulled the horses back into a steady pace. "I can't always say I do either," continued Neal with his answer to Regina.

Regina groaned. "Do not be so deliberately enigmatic."

"I'm not, miss."

"Yes you are," Regina chided. "You are being deliberately obscure as a substitute for having a personality."

"I just know there are two theories to dealin' an argument with women. And neither one works."

Her lips let off a pop as she quickly formed a pout. Regina's eyes glared daggers into Neal's thick leather like tanned neck. "I am not going to dignify that gibberish with a response." Crossed arms, Regina turned to her right and watched a Turkey Buzzard fly overhead.

 **THE THREE TRAVELERS RIDE CONTINUED** the dust trails towards Armadillo. A comfortable silence washed over, Belle took in the sights from behind, hand still tight around the lid of the light jug. Neal eyes focused to the road, and Regina surveyed the distance her right hand at the ready in case an unwanted visitor were to approach.

"I find it rather funny we found you dying out in the desert on the side of the road, and now here we are, having you chauffer us into town."

"Miss Mills, you have a strange since of humor."

Regina laughed. "Well, you must admit…this is an unusual start for a friendship."

"I didn't realize we were friends, Miss Mills."

"Of course, we are, you dolt." She punched his arm.

"Exactly, you helped us around the farm. You paid back what you owed. Why wouldn't we be friends," interjected Belle, her focus never leaving her surroundings.

"Alright then, if that's the case. You both can call me Neal."

"All right Mr. Cassidy, but only if you, sir, call me Regina," she mocked.

"And Belle, none of that miss garbage that is for random fellows, my parents, and the ranch-hands," stated Belle agreeing with Regina's declaration.

"I think I can do just that Belle, Regina." Neal steadied the pace of the wagon Armadillo now in site.

The wagon gathered a sudden quiet.

"Listen," Regina became serious, "I know that business with Pan is your business, but..."

Belle turned to the others her gloved hand taking hold of the top seat panel. "You've been good to us," continued Belle. Neal and Regina winced at the unintentional pitch to her voice. "And, I don't think you're a bad man."

"A little stupid, but not rotten," added Regina.

Neal chuckled.

"I—we just, we worry about you wandering about like you are some kind of unhinged bounty hunter. Outlaw what have you," finished Regina.

"Like Pa always says 'don't go wakin' them snakes.'" Belle smiled. Neal smiled he would defiantly be twisting tales of Belle French and her obscure but rather accurate outlook on life for his son when this was all over.

"I appreciate your concern for us lesser mortals, Miss Mills, I really do. And, if there was any other way out, I'd take it, I can assure you of that." Neal slowed the horses' course once again, now only a mile out of the way of Armadillo.

"That's Regina, Mr. Cassidy, I thought we discussed that." Regina grinned at Neal's guffawed face. "You never did say where you live."

"I have a small holding up in Great Planes."

"A farmer," both she and Belle erupted into a fit of giggles. "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of France."

"Only been there about two – three years'r so. Guess I'm kinda new at it." Neal shrugged.

Belle laughed into hysterics now, the milk jug forgotten, "You're telling me!"

Regina clicks her tongue, to preserve her best manners, and hold back her remark. Able to maintain her tone, she asks, "Alright Neal, who's looking after this farm of yours right now?"

"Huh?" Neal turns to Regina for a second surprised by her curiosity. "Uncle Marco. He's not my uncle…as far as I know." Neal gives another chuckle. "He's just a middle-aged old man who's lazier than a lizard on a hot day, and a weird obsession with wood carving." He loosens the reins. "You know, kinda fella laboring under the delusion that with his age he gives out the wisdom. We go way back, and I didn't have much of a choice."

She stretched her neck, attention turned to Belle. Her laughter only began again. "I'd be—I'd be trying my best to get back up that way if I were you."

Neal shook his head at a bobble thanks to a bump in the road. "Regina for a lady who asks a lot of questions, you sure don't listen to the answers very much." Regina shoved his shoulder. "I told you, that's what I am tryin' to do."

 **THE WAGON** **STROLLED ALONG THE MAIN STREET.** Belle and Regina continued to laugh at the images of 'Farmer Neal' each bounced off one another as they exited their ride. "So, Neal, this is Armadillo. Manhattan it is not, but we do okay with it." Regina clapped at her hands ridding them of riding dust. "Your first order of business, sir, is to pick up yourself a bit of medicine. The first one is on me. When you are finished meet us back over here?"

"I'll pay you back."

Regina turned her attention to the open wagon bed. "I know you will Cassidy," she yelled out for him she watched as he walked in the direction of the doctor, disappearing through a freshly painted door.

Unexpectedly she stumbled, "Ulf, warn me would you, please." Regina steadied her feet as the ten-pound bag of chicken feed was forced into her direction.

"Sorry."

"Belle… I am fine. Please, warn me the next time shove bag half the size of my body, into my body." Regina rested the feed atop the deck of the general store. She took hold of the shortest milk jug and set it beside the bag. "How many of these are we selling today?"

"Everything, you don't think we can?"

"No, of course we can, it is just—," Regina gasped for air trying her best to lift another jug of milk a top the short deck. She lost her footing and began to topple back. Belle, attention back on her friend. A friend, who had become more of a sister over the years, lunged for the jug. She took hold keeping Regina afoot.

"—That these jugs are ridiculously heavy," Regina finished.

The two women continued their routine: Belle would slide the jugs to the edge of the wagon bed, with a firm grasp on the handle, she would help Regina balance herself, finishing with Regina lugging the produce onto their portion of the general store's deck.

"Why hello there, ladies," declared the sultry voice of a woman as she watched the both Belle and Regina continue with their work of emptying the wagon. The red lipped woman in the tight-fitted black, red, and white bodice dress with breasts spilling out over the top smiled, her toothy smile. "That looks to be a heavy load for you ladies today. Maybe a drink at the saloon to help cool you off before you leave?"

"Hello Ruby," offered Regina.

"Ruby?" asked Belle her head jolted up from the confines of the wagon startling the Latina woman. "Ruby, um, hi…"

"Hi Belle…" Ruby answered back, her sass gone. Replaced with the demurer look of a 'proper' lady. Regina could make out hint of red atop the woman's cheeks. "What—what brings you…both out this way?"

"Work," the women groaned together.

Ruby's mood swings fascinated Regina. One minute she spoke to you with more confidence than all the women and some men in Armadillo combined. Yet, the minute you threw Belle S. French into the equation. Ruby Lucas became a shy little school girl. "So, you aren't staying in town?"

Belle shook her head. "Not this time." She paused. "Sorry, I need to help Pa with a few senseless but necessary jobs around the farm and the ranch." She huffed before lunging out of the wagon bed. The long legs of her short frame catching Ruby's roaming eyes. "And, Regina is introducing Neal to Graham and David, right?" She looked to Regina for confirmation.

"Wolf Boy and Prince Charming," Ruby chuckled. "How is our knight in no armor doing by the way?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Ruby is that really necessary?"

Ruby laughed pushing a bit of her curled hair away from her face. "Nah, but doesn't mean it ain't fun."

"I like Neal. He helped Pa walk the grounds with Beast during the night watch." Belle her attention back on to the milk and feed. She bent forward, and gave everything an examination.

Regina watched, Ruby gawk at the sight of Belle. Never in all her years would Regina have believed in such a thing as a repressed saloon whore. Then she met Ruby Lucas. This woman was so hopelessly in love with Belle and vice versa. She envied the two women more than she would ever openly admit.

"And that makes six," prattled off Belle. "Okay everything is here, and since I got to sit in the back. Nothing was split!" Belle slapped her hands together. "I'm going to go talk to Herbert. Regina you're going to stand watch?"

Regina saluted.

Belle chuckled and entered the store.

"You know, you have two legs and more than enough money. Just buy a train ticket or take the stage coach to visit her."

Ruby scoffed.

"Her father will not give a damn. He knows about a few of the ranch hands, and he could care less. When you two are together you make Belle the happiest I have seen her in a long time. That is what her father will care about not that you're a woman in love with his daughter."

Ruby puffed the air, bit at her bottom lip, but before she could speak, Neal shuffled his way up to the women. He pocketed the medicine. "Mr. Cassidy I'm glad to see you're up and about," she commented.

"Thanks miss. Why are you standin' out here," asked Neal.

"Not allowed in," Regina stated her tone flat.

"Racist, Bastard, Neanderthal," muttered Ruby under her breath. "I'll think about it, Regina. This time, I'll really, think about it." She turned back in the direction of the saloon.

"You better," yelled out Regina.

"Did I miss somethin'?"

"What? Oh the Racist, Bastard, Neanderthal, she was talking about the store owner." Regina laughed at Neal's confused quirk of an eyebrow. She pointed to herself. "Hispanic."

"Oh—oh bastard."

"Yep, I'm not American even though my mother died giving birth to me right here in this very town's doctor office." Regina shrugged

Neal grumbled he gripped at his Cattle Revolver. He was going to give that man a piece of his mind.

"Cassidy it is not worth it. You stand out here with me till Belle or a store hand comes out." Neal and Regina watched as a young boy and girl hustled his way. Regina stepped aside.

The they examined the goods. The boy blushed, embarrassed by what he was required to ask. "Sorry miss, but did you…um…you know touch anything?"

She could hear his teeth grind. Regina placed a hand on Neal's chest. "Cassidy, he has to ask it or he will lose his job, like the man before him." She looked at the boy. "I only helped take it from the wagon, like he watches me every time I come into town to help."

The boy nodded, and he and the girl rushed back into the store.

"You know her," questioned Neal. Regina sent him an odd look. "That woman, the one just here a minute ago," he clarified.

"Who, oh Ruby," questioned Regina. Neal nodded. "All my life, her cousin's the doctor here." Neal lifted his brow again. "Mr. Cassidy this is Armadillo much stranger things are known to happen around these part. Stranger than finding out the doctor and the most expensive woman in town are cousins. By the way it's their grandmother who runs the saloon. All right, time to meet Graham and David."

…

The office was empty aside from the two sleeping prisoners. Neal and Regina surveyed the area. No one was on duty. "Excuse me," Neal spoke out to no one.

Regina groaned she stormed over to the far right cellblock she pushed open the barred door, "Every damn time," she spoke to no one with in an irritated whisper. She snapped her fingers in front of the sleeping face of short baby-faced man. "You have got a visitor." She snapped again.

"Shut up you," grumbled out the man no older than Neal. He swiped at his nose and twitched open his eyes. "And what do you want?" He sat himself upright still sitting atop the cell-box bedframe.

"I'm Neal Cassidy. You wanted to speak with me."

"I did." The man rubbed his eyes.

Regina let out an irritated growl. This was going nowhere and if Regina knew this man, which she did, it would continue to go nowhere and fast.

"Looks that way, yah," answered back Neal.

He rubbed his eyes, rose from the bed, and placed his hat atop his head. "Are you that fella from the train company?" He was now leaning against the opened cell-box door.

"No, I came from Fort Mercer," answered Neal again.

His eyes peaked he quickly pulled at his gun. Neal and Regina followed suit pointing in the direction of him as he pointed his in the direction of Neal's head. "You—you one of them Pan boys," he stuttered out.

"Calm down." Neal held out a hand his attempt to show defeat.

Regina pursed her lips, she groaned. Then pulled her gun back holding the barrel to the sky finger off the trigger. "Dopey, you put that gun away this instant. Do you really think I would side myself with one of the Pan Gang?" Regina huffed. Men, idiots the whole lot of them

"Are you being cute with me," chided Dopey to Regina.

Regina growled, "did you—did he just?" She looked at Neal for confirmation. He dipped his head in agreement. Regina glided across the floor now pulled the barrel focused on Dopey's head. She stood beside Neal.

"Alright, alright what is going on here?" Boomed a voice as the clipping sound of spurred boots stomped their way into sheriff's office. He was a tall lean yet thick set man with curling dark hair hidden under a large woolen grey hat. Atop his mauve colored double breasted vest was a stared sheriff's badge that read 'Graham Humbert' Marshal'.

"I got me one of those Pan boys," announced Dopey.

"Your idiot of a deputy, that is what is going on," yelled out Regina. Her gun still inches from Dopey's head.

Graham pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dopey, what did you do now."

"He insulted a lady, and refused to talk proper with her present," answered Neal his gun also pointed in the direction of Dopey.

"Is that true Miss Mills," asked the Marshal.

"Graham Humbert you know very well that I would never…"

"I know Regina, I know, but I have to ask the question it's my job remember." Graham let loose a sigh.

"Dopey, put the gun down." All three Dopey, Neal, and Regina holstered their weapons. "You're the man from Blackwater?"

Neal bobbed his head. "Listen sir that dog don't seem to bright." Regina held a hand over her lips to stifle a laugh.

Graham Humbert scratched at his chin and scrunched his nose. "Dopey, go on get out-a-here for a minute, would yah."

Dopey kicked at the ground. "Yes, sir, Mr. Humbert', sir," he muttered quick and made eye contact with Neal. "And, you, I done seen enough of your hide around here, friend." Dopey left a heavy emphasis on the word friend before dragging himself and his feet out of the office.

"Why on earth do you two still have him on your payroll," interjected Regina before either man could get a word in for one another.

Graham shrugged.

"Men…," she muttered going back to a wall leaning against it. After all, a lady must be polite when in the company of more than one man.

"What are you doing here Mr. Cassidy, aside from irritating my deputies?"

"I am here to capture or kill Peter Pan," stated Neal with an mater-a-fact tone.

The Marshal Graham Humbert erupted with laughter.

"Can you help me?"

"He is outside my jurisdiction. He is in the next county." Graham shrugged he pulled out his chair and took a seat; he used the desk as a foot rest.

"So let me get this straight. You are happy to have him out here?"

"Now Mr. Cassidy, I never said that." He took the toe of his boot and kicked at the heel of the other. Dirt dropped to the wooden floor. "I most certainly am not happy with this situation, but ain't suicidal neither."

Neal sighed. "Come on Regina let's go. He just reminded me of why I don't 'do well' with Law Enforcement." He turned for the door in defeat, yet again another step down the road of failure in obtaining his family.

Regina saw the defeat in Neal's eyes, and it broke her heart. She looked at Graham and he looked back at her. "Hey now, hey now, I never said I wouldn't help yah. I just said I wasn't crazy enough to run in there all guns a blazin', but Mr. Cassidy you have to look at it from my side, as well." He shifted his position once again, body up right and feet back on the floor. "I have the railway to deal with. The men who pay David and my salary trying to get both of us to turned a blind eye. While they burn down settlements in any direction they please. I got cattle rustlers up in box canyon." Regina took a mental note to mention that to Belle later, it was ten miles away, but better to be safe than sorry. "Not forgetting the gang that keeps murdering the new homesteaders north east of here in the back country, and not to forget those ridiculous hoods who keep harassing Granny Lucas's Saloon, threatening to shoot up the place, then gun down the whole town."

Neal paused. He had an idea. "Alright Mr. Marshal why don't we go take care of those hoods, and then we can talk about what you will do to help me with Pan?"

Graham quirked an eyebrow, this renegade man was becoming more and more curious. "Okay, Mr. Cassidy I'll take you at that. You help me handle those couple of issues we just talked about, and I Will see what I can do to help you with Pan." He rose from his seat and stepped towards the doorway followed by Neal.

Regina cleared her throat. "You two are not seriously going to leave me here, are you?"

"Regina, not now," groaned Graham.

"Grahame Humbert, you know very well that I am a better shot than two thirds of your gun-wielding lawmen combined."

The Day Marshal sighed. "If I have-ta' hear from bank for a whole week again, Miss Mills, this is the last time."

She grinned wide and followed them out keeping at the heavy stride of Neal.

"The bank?" blurted Neal.

"Later…" Regina muttered, under her breath.

"Now, I've spoke with Ruby. She says, Walton Lowe leaves the place every day at around this time. I suggest we mount up and watch to see where he heads out." Neal and Regina nodded in agreement. They exited the side door, greeted with the bright-overbearing sun. The two men and woman mounted three near Sheriff owned horses. "We should get up a little bit closer." They cantered and walked the horses in the direction of Granny's saloon.

"I thought that Ruby owned the place."

"Her grandmother owns the Saloon," answered Graham and Regina together.

Neal laughed. "I'll be."

Regina shrugged. "You never asked."

"There he is. Shhh," shouted Graham at a whisper. "Idiot, drunk, there's the dumb-rat-bastard now" he mumbled. Neal, Regina, and Graham slowed their horses keeping to a distance. Walton staggered to his horse gave a loud hiccup. He made eye contact with Graham raised his fist into the air. He turned his horse and galloped off into the desert at a break-neck speed. "Damn-it, come on you two! We need to catch him before it's too late." Graham kicked light into his horse's side-belly and galloped off in the same distance.

Neal looked at Regina. "I told you, this is Armadillo." She kicked off her horse and followed Graham in hopes of reaching him before he gallivanted into gang's hideout without any backup.

Armadillo really was filled with some interesting nuts. Neal kicked off his horse and followed close behind.

…

Neal, Regina, and Graham crouched low just below the top of a hill. Their guns were at the ready. Graham let out a heavy sigh. Both Neal and Regina could see the heavy toll this job took on the man a few years younger than Neal and maybe even Regina. "If this guy is such a problem, why didn't we just beef back there when we had a chance?"

"Because Mr. Cassidy, that is not how this works," answered Graham. He let loose one last sigh and twirled the barrel of his gun to the ready.

"Is that right," grunted Neal.

"And, alive, he still can talk," added Regina.

They rose to the ready and scurried across the top the hill each taking cover behind another rock. Five men and Walton, and the three of them this would be over in no time. A man in a top hat yelled out for the gang to be at the ready. The shots rang out. Graham picked off a man hiding behind the outhouse. Neal hit the man in the top hat just below the jaw killing him instantly. And, Regina was quick enough with her trigger to hit the two men, who rushed their small group, right between the eyes. Graham motioned for Neal and Regina to take the door of the tiny one room. "Cover the door! I'll take out this last one, and remember Cassidy keep him alive!" He rushed in the direction of a man hidden with a large pile of crates.

Neal and Regina stepped up to the door each on either side. Neal looked at Regina and Regina looked at Neal, she nodded. He pushed the door open. Three shots rang out. One just barely missed Neal's shoulder grazing the top of his denim-wool vest. The other two shots hit their target with amazing accuracy. Regina's the upper thigh; as Neal's took two fingers from his shooting hand. Leaving Walton incapable of shooting no less wielding a weapon in the near future. Neal walked in first he pushed the man with his foot, now bleeding porously from his hand and thigh, to his stomach. He took a breath and began to hogtie Walton with the help of Regina. Neal bent forward and flung the man over his shoulder. "Cry all you want, you ain't goin' nowhere."

Graham trotted up atop his horse. His hand held tight to the reins of both Neal and Regina's horses. He passed them off to Regina, and helped Neal latched the man to the saddle of his horse. "Thank you kindly, and as promised Mr. Cassidy you help me with a few more undesirables, and I will see what I can do about helping you capture Pan." The men nodded. "Miss Mills," stated Graham with a smile. He rode off through the desert back in the direction of Armadillo.

"What now?"

"We go home, and wait and see if we hear anymore news from Graham."

Neal huffed, he hated waiting.

…

"All that happened," asked Emma. She ran her fingers through Regina thick hair. Regina nodded her head against taller woman's chest. Both women had stripped down to their underwear. Emma a soft linen-cotton night gown and Regina a pair of cotton-wool shorts and soft cotton slip tank top. There had been lazy kisses shared between the two as Regina informed, the girl she had loved since she was barely thirteen years old, of what had really transpired during her and Henry's kidnapping. They had laid together like this looking out the small window at the moon and the stars. "Trouble follows that man where ever he goes."

"Mm-hmm…" Regina's lids lulled from the soft circler motions of Emma's touch. "Would you really leave?" Her head no longer rested against Emma. They made eye contact. The petite brunette slid herself along the blonde's body. Regina placed damp open-mouthed kisses along both of Emma's collarbones a free hand trailing its way along the nightgown to her waist.

Her lids fluttered as hazel-green eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her lips pulled apart releasing a simple whimper. "If we—we have to. Only, if we have to, oh god." Her fingers tugged lightly at the thick hair as she felt a soft tongue languidly move across the protruding bone at her neck line.

Regina peppered either side of Emma's neck before placing her focus on the woman's right pulse-point and began to create suction. She never had a chance to love Emma this way. Before, as girls, neither had the courage for more than stole open-mouthed kisses, or the quick socially acceptable pecks on the check. Not the love one lover could give to another. However, she was here now, and after all they had been through, all she endured to keep her son and the father to her child safe, Emma deserved to be worshiped. "I Will follow you on horseback then." Long thin fingers pulled at her scalp as her worship was rewarded a moan of approval. Regina took hold of the skin of Emma's neck. She pulled it deeper into her mouth with her lips lapping at the flesh with her tongue.

Pleasure clouded her eyes. Emma tugged at Regina though this time she un-leeched Regina from her neck. The separation caused a sharp pop to exit Regina's lips. Emma chuckled. The women made eye contact. "I would hogtie you and strap you to the back of my horse before you could even try."

"So, you would have me come with you?"

"Yes, I will not wait another twelve years to find you." Emma pulled Regina to her body. She rested the brunette's head atop her chest, again then stared out the small window into the stars and moon.

"He is a good man, Neal, oddly almost the perfect gentleman."

Emma laughed, "yes—almost the perfect gentleman." Lazy fingers ran through Regina's hair and along back.

Regina's lids lulled shut she yawned. Damn this woman and her perfect fingers. "He avoided all my questions about you, about Henry. Even more so when he figured out whom I happened to be to you." She pulled Emma's body into a tight embrace as if she were one of the large pillows, the pillows which lay atop the soft bed in Regina's room of the Ranch house. She would find a way to smuggle Emma into her bed. "Would you avoid my questions about Henry and Neal?"

The fingers stopped their strokes. "Look at me." Regina rolled her face forward. "In the morning," she stated. Emma took hold of Regina's lips with her own. "It's almost midnight. The morning, I promise." She kissed Regina, fidgeted atop the feather and wool stuffed mattress, and shut her eyes."

"The morning," Regina echoed before drifting off to sleep as well.

 _ **Okay, that is it for Chapter 2. Will they capture Peter? Will Neal and Emma be forced to take Henry and run? If so Will Regina follow like she promised. Will Graham and David become a problem? Where in the world are David and Mary Margret? I would love know how you feel, what did you think of the tidbits of SwanQueen just right or not enough?**_


End file.
